A Rose's Heart
by Mana Midnight
Summary: When Kagome and Kurama are assigned a class project, there maybe more on their minds then that, like avoiding girls who want to match you up.--KagKur----SanHiei
1. Morning Glory

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Midnight: My first crossover fic. just happens I'm in a really creative mood right now so on with the story.

Chapter 1: MorningGlory (revised)

"Kagome-chan!" Three voices yelled out in unison as Kagome stepped into the schoolyard at Jigoku High.(I have no idea how the school system in Japan works so I'll use the American system. if anyone knows please notify me.)

'I did not sit Inuyasha to only be attacked by my so called friends who want to match me up with that dimwit Hojo.'Kagome thought as she watched her so called friends rush over to meet her. She plastered a fake smile on her face, waiting for the inevitable.

"Kagome, how is your athritis?" Ayumi asked.

"How is your diabetes?" Eiri asked.

"How is your case of HIV?" Yuka asked.

"I was misdiagnosed. I had pulled muscles, they thought it was arthritis. I had fainted while eating candy, thought it was diabetes. And it turned out I just had a cold." Kagome replied pleasently, plastering a fake smile onto her face.

"Higurashi-san.," Hojo said as he pulled up on his bike. "I hear that your better. Would you like to go to the movies Saturday to see 'Pirates of the Caribean'?(I love that movie)

"Of course she will! Won't you Kagome?" All three of the friends from hell said in unison.

"Of course I will. I just happen to be free this weekend."

All three friends gasped. She hadn't been free in months, ever since her fiftteenth birthday to be exact...

"I'll pick you up at five then. See ya!" he waved back at them as he pulled away, heading towards the bikerack.

"YAY! Now we know that Kagome broke up with that jerk!" Kagome sweatdropped as thay did a victory dance.

"Guys, it's only one date. Then I'll tell him that I only think of him as a friend."

"We'll match you up with somebody someday Kagome-chan. Don't worry!" Eiri said, eyes becoming wide and tearfilled.

'I'll worry all right' Kagome thought as she waved at her friends while she headed to her first class of the day. Luckily for the Sophmore year she was into a differant division then her friends. 'I still have to deal with them at lunch.' she thought dejectedly.

Kagome's morning was shattered when she walked into the cafeteria. She got her lunch then joined her friends at a table in a corner. She knew that they would immediately attempt to match her up with a guy come Monday, and today being Friday, they would of scoped out prospective matches. Kagome sighed when she saw them rush over. 'Great. Here comes hells keepers.'

"Kagome-chan."Eiri started. "We have the perfect match for you."

"Who is he?" Kagome asked, scanning over the lunch room to see who they could be talking about.

"He's not here today. It's strange. He's here on the days that your gone, and vice-versa." Yuka said, taking a bite of her ramen.

"How do you know him?" Kagome said politely, starting to eat her own ramen with veiled disgust.

"He's in your division. He's usually seated on the next table over there." Ayumi said pointing to a a table on their right.

"Really?"

They talked of other things, Kagome casually steered the conversation away from talk of boys and her own 'illnesses'. She sighed in relief when the bell rang for them to switch classes.

Kagome sighed as she stepped into her last period before she went home. Poetry. She tended to write deppressing stuff in her poetry. Even though she was passing with flying colors, she hated this class. 'Arigatou Kami that I managed to have Inuyasha give me until Monday.'She thought as she sat down in her seat by the window.

"Okay class. We have a test today. I want you to write the first thing that comes to mind." Their teacher, Sakura-sensei said as she passed out papers. Kagome instantly began to write, becoming oblivious to the world aroud her as she wrote.

** Feilds of hazy blue.**

Tell me who are you.

Escaping into fantasy,

While I struggle day to day.

My dreams become reality,

when I stare at you.

Tell me who are you,

So I may dream of you.

Swirls of color,

Beckon me

While I stare at your body,

Slowly turning into dust.

Tell me who are you,

So I may scream your name to heaven

While I lay roses on your Grave

Goodbye sweet love,

You'll never know my name.  
  
Kagome pulled herself back into reality when she heard to bell ring.'It took an hour to write that?'She thought as he handed the paper to the teacher. She rushed out the door and towards her home.

Kurama sighed as he stepped into the schoolyard. It was Monday and he was still tired after fighting the demon Friday. 'Every other school day a demon attacks.' He thought as he walked into his first class and sat down. Fully prepared for a day at school.

Kurama sat down at his lunch table, ignoring the glares he got from the men as women asked him to bare their children, or at least go out with them. When they finally left him alone he listened into the conversation of the girls at the next table as he began to eat his oden.

"Kagome is missing the oden." girl #1 said.

"Yeah, oden's her favorite."Sighed girl #2.

"Well, at least we can scope out prospective dates for her."Stated girl #3.

"Your right. I heard that Hojo was absent and he never misses a day."#1

"He must've taken Kagome's refusal to be his girlfriend hard."#3

"Well our most likely candidate is here today. That must be an up."#2

"Yea, now we can see if he's right for her."#1

Their conversation soon changed to other things. Kurama knew that they glanced at him often, he just ignored them.

Kurama sat down in his poetry class near the window.

"Class. Today I want you to be creative and write whatever you want to." Sakura-sensai said calmly passing out papers.

Kurama easily put his thoughts down on paper, going into a sort of trance only the best writers went into.

** Sakura petals float in the breeze,**

Leading me to you.

I watch as your parted lips

Give me a greeting.

We have known each other for long,

Growing old and Gray

As we watch each other age.

I have never fallen in love.

For I am already in love.

With the tenshi who stole my heart.

I weep bitter tears,

As I lay by your grave.

Watching forlorn figures

of the past, never to be forgotten.  
  
Kurama handed in his paper as he passed the teacher, on his way on his way home. Thinking that if he ever got a girlfriend, maybe the other girls would leave him alone. He discarded the idea quickly though, repulsed that he could feel such a thing.

Jigoku-hell

yea I named the school hell. it is though

Midnight: I own both of those poems. They are my property and no one can steal them.

Yip: Why would they want to?

Midnight: Incase they are worse then I am. Well please review and I'll update soon.


	2. Carnation

Disclaimer:I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the poetry unless otherwise stated.

Midnight: Review responses are at the bottom. I'm really glad that people reveiwed my story. I just hope that they don't get mad at me for the first thing that happens in my story.

Chapter 2: Carnation (revised(again))

Kagome was once again assaulted by her friends when she stepped into the schoolyard on Tuesday. 'Why Me?' she questioned pitifully. Kagome had had a harsh time in the Sengoku Jidai, they were only missing a few of the precious _Shikon no Tama_, yet they still had to defeat Naraku. She was not needed, but will still visit her friends when she could. She put a smile on her face and clasped the almost completed shikon jewel which hung from her neck.

"Kagome-chan!"They yelled in unison.

"Yes everyone?"She asked, unclasping her hands and hanging them down by her sides.

"Where'd you get the necklace Kagome-chan?"Ayumi asked.

"It's a family heirloom. I recieved it when my grandmother died. That's why I was absent yesterday."

"Where did she live?"Eiri asked.

"She lived in Kyoto. Now tell me, what are you so excited about."

"The guy we told you about on Friday is here today. He went in about ten minutes ago. You'd better hurry if you want to talk to him before the bell rings." Yuka stated pushing Kagome towards the building and up the steps.

"All right, all right. I'm going. See you guys at lunch!" She said said going into the building and up the steps, thinking along the way.

'If this guy excites them this much, then he has got to be at least cute.'

She entered her homeroom, handed the teacher a note then sat down at her desk. She glanced at the redhead in the seat next to her, but ignored him, opting instead to take out her notebook and write.

**Tears grace my Lovers face **

**As I watch him mourn my passing **

**I wish for him to forget **

**and see another watching. **

She didn't get to finish it because the bell rang.

Kagome watched her friends aproach the table she sat at. She knew what they were going to want to talk about when she saw the look on their faces.

"Kagome! Did you talk to him yet?"Yuka asked as she sat down.

"Who's he?"She replied. They pionted to the table on their right. She glanced at the table's occupants and returned her gaze to her friends. "No, I haven't. He sits next to me in all of my morning classes though."

"I'm going to invite him over to sit with us.,"Ayumi said as she stood up. She went over to his table and they talked for a minute before heading back to the table. He had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. He wore the school regulation uniform. "Sit right here.," she said, pointing to a spot right next to Kagome. She glared at her friends momentarily before returning to delicately opening her packet of food. "I'm Ayumi."

"I'm Eiri."

"I'm Yuka."

"I'm--ODEN!MY MOM MADE ME ODEN!" (Guess)Kagome screeched. The other students ignored her as if this was an every day thing, which it was. Kagome had been getting oden practically every time she was at school.

"And she's Kagome.,"Eiri calmly introduced her friend who was currently devouring the second of three packets of oden. "Yuka?"

Yuka nodded. "Kagome-chan. Legolas is here to propose to you."

"WHERE?"Everyone burst out laughing at that point. She glanced around in fervor for several minutes before she came to a conclusion. "YUKA, EIRI I"LL GET YOU BACK!"this only resulted in further laughing from everyone at the table.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi, but all my friends call me Kurama." Kurama said when he cuaght his breath. Yuka got a gleam in her eye.

"What does your girlfriend call you?"Yuka asked with meschief lacing her voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Do you have anyone on mind?"Eiri this time.

"Not currently." The three girls faces fell.

"Dang."

"What's wrong with them?" Kurama asked the girl next to him, who had just finished her oden.

"They are currently attempting to match me up with someone. They think that I had an abusive, two timing boyfriend." She replied after she glanced at the girls who seemed to be scheming."If you ask me above that, Shuichi-kun, I have no idea."

"Please call me Kurama."

"Allright, Kurama-kun." She looked at her friends again and saw them smirking evilly. She tensed and visibly relaxed when the bell rang. "I have to go now minna. Ja ne." She grabbed her stuff and headed towards science.

Poetry. Finally. Kagome glanced at the seat next to hers and spotted Kurama sitting there. He looked at her when she sat down.

"Hello Kagome-san."

"Hello again Kurama-kun."Kagome seemed oblivious to the stares that she was currently getting from all the girls in the room.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I like poetry. It's the only way that I can sometimes show my emotions clearly."

"Same here."

"Class. We have a project to do. I want you to get a partner." Sakura- sensei said as soon as she entered. Practically all the female body threw themselves at Kurama. He seemed distressed when a particularly slutty one grabbed him from behind, claiming 'Shu-chan' as her partner. Kagome decided to save him.

"Kurama-kun, do you want to be my partner." Her clear voice rang out above the girls, even though she spoke softly.

"Do you think you have a chance for being my Shu-chan's partner?" The slutty one said.

"I would love to Kagome-chan."He said. The girls vacated the area immediately, claiming other partners.

"Allright. Now that everyone has a partner, I want you to move your desks so that they connect. Good. Now this project is due next month, a week before report card pickup day. This will count for over 3/4ths of your grade. Since I am now taking over art as well I want a picture that correspends with your poem. Get to work." With that she sat down at her desk and picked up a particularly sappy romance novel.

"How about we look at each other's peotry so we can get an idea of what we can write." Kurama said. Kagome nodded and took out her poetry notebook, as did Kurama.

Kagome's

**The lies you tell**

**Have long since been forgotton**

**You left my heart scarred and broken**

**Don't bother saying you're sorry**

**Because I know you'll go back**

**Without a second thought **

Kurama's

**The trees all mourn your passing**

**There's nothing left to be said to you**

**I spoke all I needed to**

**And now I have no regrets**

**So you don't have to worry**

**Just promise me that you'll rest in peace **

They glanced at each other before saying same thing at the same time.

"Your writing is so depressing."

"How about we write about a lost love, and death." Kagome suggested. Kurama nodded as they began to work out the details.

Kagome was walking home from school when she spotted Souta running at her.

"Souta! What's wrong?" She questioned when he bent down before her.

"Kagome! The tajiya you told us about is at home! She's wounded!' That was all the incentive she needed. She raced towards her home, her brother hot on her heels.

Mdnight:DON"T KILL ME! Okay, for those who want a San/Hiei one, I'll gladly attempt to do it. Below are Reveiw Responses then maybe a reccomandation. Remember. I own the poetry.

:Responces:

Diana:Thanks for the review! I will certainly put a San/Hiei pairing in. As you can see, all I need is to put Hiei in, and I have the perfect idea. Hope you liked this chappie.

lady sakura:Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chappie.

Anonymous: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.

kaimaru:Thanks for the review. hope you liked this chapter.

nyczbabigrl:0.0-.- 0.0-.-...I'm taking that as good. Well thanks. Hope you liked the chappie.

k:Happy? I updated. I hope you liked this chappie.

wackoramaco87: YAY! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

sdasd:happy? hope you liked this chappie.

Sesnaru:Thanks. Hope you liked this chappie.

:Recomendation: 'The Freak Show' by BelleDayNight On a date at the Carnival Kagome stumbles across the Freak Show and meets the "Fox-boy" and helps him escape. He is now indebted to her. This is KagomeKurama fic crossover InuYYH. How will Inuyasha react to the new member of the shard collecting quest?

Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Drama/Action/Adventure

Midnight: I used her summary. hope you liked the chappie all. I'll try to make them longer.

NOTE::: an observant reader noticed a major mistake a made concerning the state of the shikon jewel. Thank u very much Shadow, for i have now corrected the problem.


	3. Gardania

Disclaimer: I only own my soul, wait, I sold that to the devil last week.  
  
Midnight:Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had a hectic week. Well Merry X-mas. Reviews are at the top this time. I'm starting with Kurama this time, sorry, I felt like making you guys wait longer.  
  
:::Reveiw Responses:::  
  
lady sakura:I'm glad you liked it!:)  
  
kojika85:ARIGATOU!!!hai, all shall be revealed(Hopefully)glad you liked it!  
  
Hikari no Sekai:Arigatou!Yea, I'll keep the chapter names flowers! That's what I was planning on doing!  
  
catgurl-chan:I'm so glad you liked it!  
  
Silverknight7:*sniff*happy?  
  
k:Glad you liked it!  
  
Sesnaru:I'll think about that...Glad you liked it!  
  
Ambergirl:Arigatou! Glad ya liked it!  
  
wackoramaco87:*Smiles like an idiot*Yep! I'll have Youko out! Youko helps as an added incentive! I like that pairing too, I might just do a youko/kagome one.*becomes oblivious*  
  
Aka Bara:*blink**blink*Happy?!Hope you liked it!did you get my email???  
  
Ash Night8:*grins like an idiot*thanks!  
  
Ddreamer:Thank you very much!!!!hope you liked this chappie!  
  
The 2nd Epiphany:I'm really glad you liked mine!  
  
vy ngo:thanks!Happy!  
  
Dark_Lil_Hiei:Thanks!  
  
YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best:Thanks! Black Kitsune:All shall be revealed! Well, I might as well explain it. KagomeKikyo/Inuyasha KuramaYouko's death Overallto show how they both change over time. Well I hope that's cleared up!  
  
:::::NOTE::::: Everyone is welcome to IM me on my yahoo messengar at wolfsbane2000 I don't know much about the Yu Yu Hakusho series so bare with me! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama quickly slipped into his bedroom when he got home. His mother was still at work so he didn't have anyone to talk to, not untill his mother gor home around eight or nine at least. He sat down at his desk and puuled out his homework. Since they had that project in poetry he didn't have homework in that subject, the math teacher was absent, no homework in P.E., L.A. teacher never gave homework(I wish me L.A. teacher was like that!). Kurama went over each subject he had and found ot that he only had assignments from History. He pulled out his History book and quickly flipped through it to the appropriate pages. They were studying the Sengoku Jidia. He had glanced over at Kagome and found that she was amused at what they were now studying. From those thoughts he went to her face, then her lips, then-  
  
'What the heck am I thinking!'  
  
*I know what you're thinking* Youko replied from the depths of his mind.  
  
#Well she is pretty# Shuichi thought as well.  
  
'I have two perverts in my head. That can't be good.'  
  
#Kurama, we are you. So that would mean that you are the pervert#  
  
'That doesn't make any sense'  
  
*I don't think it's supposed to*  
  
'Will you two just be quiet'  
  
*No, I like having these thoughts*He then put many thoughts that only an NC17 fic would allow.  
  
'If I admit something will you stop that!'  
  
*Maybe*  
  
#Only if it's about Kagome#  
  
'Fine. I think she's cute.'  
  
*That will do for now*  
  
Kurama shook away the thoughts that Youko left and got to the vhapter that they were supposed to read.  
  
"Nobunaga was born Oda Kippôshi, the second son of Oda Nobuhide (1508? -1549), a minor lord whose family once served the Shiba shugo. Nobuhide was a skilled warrior, and spent much of his time fighting the samurai of Mikawa and Mino. He also had enemies closer to home - the Oda were divided into two separate camps, with both vying for control of Owari's eight districts. Nobuhide's branch, of which he was one of three elders, was based at Kiyosu castle. The rival branch was to the north, in Iwakura Castle. Many of Nobuhide's battles were fought in Mikawa......."  
  
Kurama spent most of an hour reading the whole chapter on Oda Nobunaga. When he did finish, after interuptions from Youko and Shuichi, he went to make some ramen for dinner.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@ A/N Ramen made me brake my foot NOT LEG!!!!! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When that was finished he qiuckly made his way into the living room to watch some T.V. He found that Rurouni Kenshin(Something I don't own.)was on. Kurama watched as Kenshin(I belive that means 'heart of sword') battled Saitoh and Koaru nearly brake down in tears. Which she did. When they were about to make the killing blow a prominent figure stopped them.(I forget his name) After that he watched (ummmmmmmm)Gravitation(that show nearly made me cry. I'll shut up now) and how Yuki watched Shuichi's concert, even when he said that he wouldn't come. After that he watched Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Digimon, and several others.  
  
By the time Gundam Wing(GAHH!)was over his mom came home.  
  
"Shuichi, honey, how was your day?"She asked as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Fine mom. We have a project in poetry and I'm paired up with a Higurashi Kagome. How was yours?" He answered as he shut off the television.  
  
"Perfectly fine. I got a raise."  
  
"Great. I'm going to work on my garden. Ja Ne!"He said as he left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rushed into the living room at the shrine to see a bloody Sango in her tajiya outfit laying in the floor with a honey brown thing clenched to her chest. Kagome quickly called for the newly hired shrine hand to help. Luckily all the time that she spent in the Sengoku era taught her about wounds. She grabbed the wet wash clothe and sponge that the help had brought her. After cleaning the wounds she was glad that she didn't need to sow it up. Kagome quickly bandaged her up and was just settling down to wait for her to wake up, when a familiar moan drew her attention. It was the thing that Sango had clenched to her chest. Kagome pried Sango's hands from it to find a slowly awakening Shippo.  
  
"Shippo-chan!"  
  
"Kagome-kaasan!"Shippo yelled and clung to her chest.  
  
"Shippo! Are you all right little one!?"Kagome quickly asked.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
"We were attacked by Naraku and his offspring! Miroku got sucked into his kazaana and Inuyasha was attacking him and I was thrown to him and then I was thrown to Sango who was standing by the well and we both fell in! We made it over here before we both passed out! Inuyasha died with Naraku before we fell in!"Shippo said in one breath, and rather quickly at that. Kagome had him repeat it slower this time. By the time he had both finished Sango was starting to wake up. Kagome brought her some over-the-counter painpills and had her move to the couch before making her fall asleep again.  
  
"Shippo-chan."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You need a bath."  
  
"Hai Kagome-kaasan."Shippo said with a sigh, knowing that Sango would take one when she woke up.  
  
The bath proved to be easier then originally thought. The blood was easy in coming off but they were both thoughroly soaked by the time that they were finished using the kitchen sink. Kagome made Shippo take a nap as she kept a vigil over her sleeping companions. While she did this she read the chapter on Oda Nobunaga and then wrote some poetry.  
  
The bloody end Takes all from me  
  
And puts a barrier between us  
  
But I know, that even though your dead and gone  
  
I'll find true love someday  
  
He might be strong like you  
  
He might be rude like you  
  
He might harbor the same feelings that you do  
  
But I'll find true love  
  
Even if your not included.  
  
Kagome fell asleep soon after writing that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama was taking a brake from pulling weeds when his thoughts turned to Kagome again. Those thoughts included her voice, her eyes, and how depressing her poetry was. He opened his notebook and began to write.  
  
I may never hear my name from you  
  
Now your's from me,  
  
But know that that is a choice we both made  
  
The day we chose another,  
  
And even though your dead and gone  
  
I'll always think of you  
  
Always of my name from you,  
  
And those startingly blue eyes.  
  
Kurama turned back to his weeding. Using his muscles, and only using his magick to losen up the roots.  
  
~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/@~/ DON"T HURT ME!!!!Sorry for making you wait so long. Well I once agian thank my reveiwers and hope that ALL my readers will review.  
  
{{{{{{{SPECIAL NOTE TO AKA BARA}}}}}}} I should have your character up ina few chapters. [[[[[[[[[[[[[[END]]]]]]]]]]] Everyone, my sister requested I do a Miroku/Sesshoumaru fic. If you want to read my oh so short one-shot I have it in my profile.  
  
Merry Christmas Minna-san!!!!!!! 


	4. Moonflower

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did.....you don't want to know.....I will own a few characters later on.  
  
Midnight: So sorry I didn't update sooner!!! I truly am. Akliko(yip-yip-growl): She has had a tiring week. Excuse her. Youko: *grins*Yes, she has hasn't she...... Midnight: Youko, behave. Review responses are at the bottom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome was cooking oden for dinner. Her mother and grandfather had gone to visit a friend in Kyoto and would be gone for a while. They had taken Souta with them. She still grieved over her dead friends, but knew that she would have to move on. It had been a week since Sango and Shippo had showed up. Kagome still had to start working on the poetry project with Kurama, so she had invited him over, giving him permission to bring friends.  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you want any help?" Sango asked as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Sango! I would appreciate it!"Kagome said as she nodded to her friend.  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Oden and some American foods. You remember pizza and hotdogs right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Can you put the pizza in the oven for me?"  
  
"Sure Kagome-chan."Sango learned the modern terms quickly and used them when she could.  
  
"Where is Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Putting some finishing touches on his illusion for the evening."Sango replied as she put a pepperoni pizza into the oven.  
  
"Good. Remember that you are masquerading as my cousin for the evening, and Shippo as your little brother. You are from Kyoto, your parents were killed and you were attacked by a gang on your way to Tokyo. Do you have all of that?"  
  
"Yea, I'm Shippo's older sister. We are from Kyoto were are parents were killed, and I was attacked while protecting my brother from a gang." As soon as she finished saying that, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Right on time, can you go tell Shippo that they are here?"  
  
"Of course Kagome-chan."With that said Sango raced up the stairs to inform Shippo.  
  
"Coming!," Kagome yelled as she walked to the door. "Hi Kurama-kun. I'm glad that you could make it. Along with your friends." She glanced back at his friends and saw them to be a motley array of several people.  
  
One wore a green school uniform with slicked back hair. Another had a blue school uniform and orange hair, he seemed to be arguing with a short man with spiked up hair. The final one was a girl about Kagome's age. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a navy blue school uniform.(gomen if I got their descriptions wrong)  
  
"Bonsowa-ru Kagome-san. I'm glad as well."He replied as the girl stopped the other two from fighting.  
  
"Come in. We'll introduce everyone when my cousins get down here.," Kagome said showing them the living room. She tensed slightly. "I'll be right back."With that she rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Guys do you feel that?"Kuwabara asked as he shivered.  
  
"Feel what?" Keiko asked as she sat down in an armchair.  
  
"The strong energy."Was his reply as Kagome came back down, a smile on her face. After her came two people.  
  
The girl had waist length hair pulled into a high ponytail with brown eyes. She wore a slightly baggy black pants and a black ankle length skirt. The boy had red hair the reached his shoulders and bright green eyes that shone with mischief. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He reached about Kagome's waist.  
  
"Kurama, I would like you to meet my cousins, Sango and Shippo."Kagome said, pointing to the girl then the boy.  
  
"Hello. I would like to introduce my friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Hiei."He pointed to each person in turn.  
  
"Hello. Dinner should be ready soon. You can wait in here."With that Kagome began to walk off. Sango followed behind her with a slight limp. Shippo sat down on the couch next to Kurama, picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels quickly. After a minute he sped up and Yusuke began to get irritated.  
  
"Pick a channel already will ya!"He yelled at the kid.  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Yusuke! Be nice to Shippo!"Kagome yelled from the kitchen. After a minute she came in and grabbed the remote from him. Seemingly picking a channel at random she put the remote down. The show that came on was a story on the legend of the Shikon No Tama. Kagome paled at this, but sat down. Sango came in a minute later and sat down next to her. She watched the show, leaving occasionally to check on the food.  
  
"Kagome! Is dinner ready yet?"Shippo asked when she came back on the third trip.  
  
"Hai, I just need to set the table."She said, turning to leave.  
  
"I'll help you."Kurama said, getting up and following her. They entered the dining room and as he set the places, Kagome brought the food in. After a minute they called everyone in.  
  
Kagome sat at the head with Sango on one side and Kurama on the other. Shippo sat next to Sango, and Hiei sat next to him. Keiko sat at the other head with Yusuke on her left and Kuwabara on her right. As they were all discussing the show that they had just watched, Shippo said suggested something.  
  
"Kagome can you tell me your version of the story?"  
  
"Of course Shippo-chan. The story is quite simple really. A long time ago, about 550 years ago maybe 525, a warrior miko by the name of Midoriko was battling a horde of youkai. After awhile only a few were left. You see, Modoriko had an ability to steal the souls of youkai. She was drained, but had enough to take the soul of one more, if done correctly, she could take the souls of all four demons, at the risk of her life. She did just that. As a result, her soul was pulled away as well, trapping her and the youkai in a glass ball known today as the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Wow Kagome-chan, you know the legend well."Keiko commented from across the table.  
  
"There is more to it. I'll tell you the rest some other time." Kagome picked up the plates and headed into the kitchen with Kurama following close behind with more dishes.  
  
"We still need to work on our project."He commented as he put them in the sink.  
  
"We can do that when the others leave. You do have permission to stay the night after all."  
  
"Yes I do."He sighed as they entered the living room. In a few hours, they would be left alone with Sango and Shippo. Well, maybe not alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later everyone left. As Kagome instructed Shippo to go to bed, Kurama got his stuff ready so that they could work on the project. While he did that, Youko and Suichi were bothering him.  
  
#She cooked really well.*Suichi said in a content manner.  
  
*Yes, the perfect mate....*Youko sighed.  
  
'Will you guys stop that!?'Kurama exclaimed, glaring at the silver haired kitsune, and the red haired ningen.  
  
*Why should we. We were just commenting.*  
  
'You are getting on my nerves, and she is our hostess.'  
  
#You're right...gomenai#  
  
*I still want to talk about her...*Youko stated, grumbling.  
  
'You can, just not in that way.'  
  
"Kurama-kun."Kagome said, waving her hand in front of his face. She watched as Kurama blinked back into reality.  
  
"Hai Kagome-san?"He responded, turning to her.  
  
"We should get to work."  
  
"You're right, we should."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
After that they sat there for a few minute, that is until Kagome suddenly gasped and reached for a pencil and some paper. After a minute she handed it to Kurama.  
  
When I cry it's the feeling that we can not be together.  
  
Your caring love may be what will bring me to earth.  
  
I cry from the ones I have lost in the past.  
  
{{A/N: this one does not belong to me...it belongs to Krystal at twilight_the_goddess_of_love@yahoo.com please email her with your comments.}}  
  
Kurama nodded in appreciation of it. "I think we have done enough. We still have four weeks. We can work on it some more in the morning." Kagome nodded and they headed to bed.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Midnight: DON'T KILL ME!!*hides behind Youko*I PROMISE A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME!!!*peaks out from behind Youko*  
  
:::::::IMPORTANT MESSENGE:::::::  
  
I will put other people's poetry in here. All you have to do is send it to me by email or review, and I' ll put it in here, I might just have a chapter dedicated to people's poetry. You can even IM me if you want to.  
  
:::::::::::::END::::::::::::::: :::::REVIEW RESPONSES:::::::  
  
SilverKnight7:Technically he is dead. But remember the reincarnation deal. I might have them as reincarnations. I have to think about it.  
  
k:Yes she is.  
  
Loving-devil: I might. Romance is a long process though.  
  
silver-kitsune: I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Aka Bara:*grins*don't worry. Kikyo died....  
  
Sesnaru: Hey, thanks for the poem. I know exactly what im going to use it for.  
  
KagomeYasha4448: The muses say hi. They are too lazy to do it themselves. I'm glad that you liked my story.  
  
Angeltiger: I'm sorry. *calls off the lawyers*I'm thinking of putting their reincarnations or something. I'm still thinking.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko: *hides behind Youko*I'm sorry. I updated happy?  
  
InuKitsuneMiko: I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
DemonLady1:I updated, happy?  
  
Tsuki Yume: It won't have a sad ending. It's just the way that I write.  
  
LadyLightHeart: happy, you found out what happened next.  
  
kojika85: I'm glad that you like my story. I really am. 


	5. Lily

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing this?  
  
Midnight:*sniffles*I know you all probably hate me right now...so I'm letting a new muse/personality write this.  
  
Sorakonarehi[ I'll call this one...Sor]:Hello.  
  
Akliko: Why didn't you hand the story over to us, me and Alys?!?!?!  
  
Midnight: You would of killed everyone off.  
  
Alys:.... I don't believe I shall respond to that insult.  
  
Midnight: Too late. You just did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Lily  
  
Kagome sighed, taking the bacon out of the pan before it burned. 'I woke up too early, why did Inuyasha want to wake me up at the crack of dawn every morning?' She sighed again. After putting more bacon on the stove, she zoned out, letting her mind go without any restrictions.  
  
A minute later, she was brought out of her reverie by music blaring. From the sound of it, Shippo had decided that now was a good time to wake everyone else up.  
  
"SHIPPO!"She yelled.  
  
"Coming!,"was the response from him. He came into the kitchen a minute later, his illusion in place. "You called Kagome?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes. Were you blasting your music again?"  
  
"No...yes."He looked down at the floor, ashamed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She looked at him dryly, showing that she didn't believe him.  
  
"I wanted to wake Sango up."He once again looked down, ashamed, or trying to look the part at least.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Try this."Kagome got a cup and filled it with cold water.  
  
"What's this for?"He asked, taking the glass.  
  
"Dump it on her.,"Kagome smiled a mischievous smile. "Just don't tell her I gave it to you."  
  
"Of course Kagome."He scurried off, a devious smile on his face. The moment he left, Kurama entered, looking like he was still half asleep.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-san."He yawned.  
  
"Ohayo Kurama-kun. Will you please stop calling me with the san."She said in kind, turning back to the stove.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kagome snickered quietly. 'Looks like Sango's awake.'  
  
Kurama looked at the ceiling, fully awake now. "What was that?!"  
  
"Sango."As if by magick, Sango stormed in, a look of rage across her face.  
  
"Kagome. Did you by any chance give Shippo a glass of water to pour on me?"She asked in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"Oh...ohayo Sango-chan, I didn't hear you..."She looked scandalized and gasped. "What did Shippo-chan do?"  
  
Sango glared full force and said sarcastically. "Oh nothing, he just decided to pour water on me!!!"  
  
Kagome gasped again. "He didn't. I'll punish him later. Right now you need to go change."  
  
Sango glared again before leaving. When she was out of earshot, Kagome snickered.  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you mind if Hiei turned up around noon?"Kurama asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Your friend is welcome over.,"Kagome said before taking the bacon off the stove and turning it off. She set the platter on the table and turned to leave."Help yourself, if you need me, I'll be out back. I ate already." With that she left the house and went to the place reserved for her archery practice.  
  
Kurama sat down and sighed. 'She seemed to be a little too cheery today. I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
*She most likely got ashamed to be around her future mate.*  
  
#I'm forced to agree with Youko this time. She will be ours.#  
  
'Am I the only sane one here?'  
  
#Yes.#  
  
'That is not the answer I was looking for.'  
  
*We know, that's why he said it.*  
  
Kurama sighed and started to eat. Maybe he could find a way from them talking to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome took out her favorite bow . She had this one from the feudal era and treasured it. She then grabbed a quiver full of arrows and took her place before the target.  
  
'Please make it.'She thought to herself.  
  
"Strike."She muttered and, let the arrow fly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango stood in the training area. Since the shrine grounds had so much space, Kagome's grandpa and mom had given her an area in which to train. She had thanked them profusely, agreeing not to train until her wounds were healed. They were now almost completely healed, and she deemed herself ready to train again.  
  
When she had first woken up, she and Kagome had a long talk. About the Shikon jewel and everything. They had decided that they needed to protect it, so they both come to the realization that the only way to protect it would be to sharpen their abilities in weapons. Hence the training they were going through.  
  
She started out with a basic kata, dancing gracefully around the area. While doing so, she recited a poem that she wrote that would help her while she was training.  
  
'The moonlight blossoms,  
on this clear night.  
As I lie here  
Thinking of you.  
Your looks, your  
sounds, your  
scent, your taste...  
Your fears and  
hopes, dreams  
and smiles.  
Your touch, the  
feel of you...  
I am lost in  
you, and  
willingly  
I submit.  
Nothing is  
so warm as  
to be by your side.  
And I am with you  
now, sharing the same  
bed, thinking of you,  
As the moonlight blossoms.'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Midnight: I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive and over my writers block. Well...with the help of Sor...O and the poem belongs to Tsuki Yume. Give all credit to her for it.  
  
:::::::Review Responses::::::  
  
SilverKnight7:well...thx for the review. I hope ur glad that i updated  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: s'ok. I get excited like that at times as well.  
  
Anonymous:thx for the review  
  
Killiara:*blushes*thx for the review...i never got praise like that before...  
  
Midnight :well...those are it...  
  
:::::MESSAGE:::::::  
  
I really need a beta-reader or an editor please...I'm begging ya all, please*puppy face* 


	6. Snapdragon

Disclaimer: I only own my soul...*thinks*..wait...sorry, I sold that to Lucifer last week.  
  
Midnight: For those of you who don't know who Lucifer is, he is a fallen angel who became king of the underworld...it's funny 'cuz he had worshiped god too much.  
  
Youko:*looks mad*Do you like him in any way...  
  
Midnight: hmmm......unless you count hero worshiping, no.  
  
Youko: Good  
  
Midnight: Why do you want to know?*looks curious*  
  
Youko:........ummmm....I don't want my little sister to make a mistake?  
  
Midnight: ...*blinks*..oo~ok  
  
Youko:*sigh of relief*close one....  
  
Message for those who use yahoo at the end!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: Snapdragon  
  
[ooh, guess why this chapter is named that!]  
  
Sango moved from the basic kata to a more complex one. Her graceful movements seemed more like a dance then the dangerous way in which she wielded the sharp blade. She closed her eyes, allowing her senses to reign supreme. If her eyes were open, she would see the way that the metal glinted off the rays of the sun, seemingly glowing in the sunlight. All she heard was the hissing the blade made as it was swung through the air, and the occasional chirp that the birds made.  
  
"Sango-chan! Lunch!" she stopped and sheathed her blade, making sure the belt holding it was secure around her petite waist. Smiling, she headed to the kitchen at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan!,"She entered the kitchen and saw Shippo sitting at the table bouncing in place, Kurama watching Kagome set the places, and then there was Hiei. He glared coldly at her. She willingly glared at him for a minute before sitting down and turning to Kagome. "What's for lunch?" "Oden!" Kagome replied with enthusiasm. Sango sweat dropped. 'I should of known...'she sighed mentally before turning to Shippo.  
  
"Ne, Shippo, why are you so happy?" She forced a smile, suspicious of Kagome who seemed to tense slightly.  
  
"I'm happy because," he looked at Kagome, who nodded tensely. "Kagome's gonna train me!"He smiled widely.  
  
"I see Shippo-chan."Sango nodded, seeing the reason to Kagome's tenseness. 'He is gonna be a handful...maybe I should help her.'  
  
Hiei glanced at her hip, noticing the blade she had put a protective hand on.  
  
"You know how to sword fight?" He asked, making her jump slightly.  
  
'Look, it can talk.' "Yes, I do. My dad taught me."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"I think what Hiei is trying to say is he would like to spar with you."Kurama said in his calm voice.  
  
"O...the midget wants to spar eh? Sure, I'll accept any challenge." She shrugged and started to eat the oden set in front of her. Her disgust was thinly veiled, her eyes showing it clearly. 'I'm getting sick of oden...Kami-sama, I would even take ramen right now.'  
  
Hiei watched her closely, noticing every emotion that flicked through her soulful brown eyes. He read her every thought. He took note of everything about her. He couldn't help the warmth that spread throughout his body. He felt like he wanted to protect her, like he wanted to embrace her, and let the sorrows that she felt, leave her body, and never return.  
  
Kurama saw the look in his eyes and gained a knowing smile. Kagome glanced at him and he pointed to Hiei and Sango, who were sending glances to each other when they thought other wasn't looking. If the other caught them staring, they both would blush and turn away. Kagome smiled the same smile and they both continued to eat.  
  
Shippo looked between the older people in confusion. First, Kagome agreed to train him. Second, Hiei came over and was now looking like he was in love. Doesn't help the fact that he was confused on the matters of love. He could only look on in confusion as two older people looked silly, and the other two looked amused.  
  
"I'm finished!," He said then got up and put his bowl in the sink. He turned back to kagome and smiled, trying to suck it up by putting on a cute face, and said sweetly "Can i go play a video game Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked like she was having a hard time deciding what to do. After a minute she nodded. "Alright Shippo-chan, have fun!" the last part was yelled to him as he rushed out of the room. She glared at Kurama who chuckled. All he did was smile and get up to put his bowl in the sink. Kagome followed and they walked out of the room. Sango glanced at Hiei and blushed lightly.  
  
"Are you finished yet Hiei-san?" she asked him politely.  
  
"Yes, I am." he replied, using more words then necessary. Sango nodded and picked his bowl up and put it in the sink. She glanced at the time, even though it took a minute for her to figure it out, and headed to the door.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be out back training." she walked out the door and headed to her training area, deciding that a few more hours wouldn't hurt. She noticed that Hiei got up and followed her.  
  
When they reached her training area, she got in a stance and turned to Hiei. "Would you like to train, or spar?"  
  
"Spar."was his answer, automatic and quick. He unsheathed his sword, which he always kept at his hip, and got in an offensive stance and waited for her signal to begin. Seeing his stance, Sango switched to defensive and signaled to start.  
  
He quickly charged at her, causing her to put up her sword to block his thrust. He quickly feinted to the left, when she moved to block, he switched to the right, causing Sango to move backward out of the way. Sango, deciding that it was time to attack, put one hand behind her back and moved to attack him from above, when he brought his blade up to block, she removed the hand that had gone behind her back, revealing a dagger. She out that dagger against his throat and smirked. "I win."  
  
"Wrong." when he had spotted the dagger, Hiei had put one hand on her wrist, and used the other to put his blade against her throat. "So it's a tie...no one has tied against me in a while. I'm glad someone finally did." she smiled and backed away, giving them both room to sheathe their swords. They both did just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Shippo watched Kagome and Kurama from behind a corner, waiting for them to leave the room. After a few minutes, they did leave the room, from what he heard of the conversation, to watch T.V. for a while. He snuck into the room and opened their backpacks, grabbing their poetry notebooks.  
  
'Why are they spending so much time with these things....'He opened one and looked at the first one in Kagome's  
  
'My vision is becoming blurry  
  
I cannot see beyond the veil  
  
Of sorrows hidden mask'  
  
He stuck out his tongue. 'Yuck,' he thought 'why would Kagome write that?'. He opened Kurama's notebook next.  
  
'Starry nights today  
  
Stormy clouds tomorrow  
  
Your love is never true  
  
So why should I be to you?'  
  
'Even worse! This one is about love!' Shippo put the books down and thought for a minute. 'Why do they write about these things? Adults confuse me.' he sighed and tensed at the sound of footsteps. He quickly thrust the books in the book bags, not looking for which one was the correct bag, and scurried out of the room. He peaked back around the corner and watched as Kurama picked up his bag and left to go home.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Role Play At Yahoo.com!!  
  
Oh, I also have my own RP site for people who use Yahoo.com. It's a YYH/IY crossover one, you can choose any character you want from the series, or make up one of your own and the original ones are used by everyone. You can't have a character go after you [even though I really want Youko....] because everyone would fight. Not to mention several of my friends would kill each other for Kurama. I know, it sounds unfair, but I might have a poll or a drawing that chooses which character goes to which person. That's the fairest way I can think of. If anyone using yahoo wants to join, it's called spirit_miko. Sorry to the people who don't have yahoo and would like to join. If I ever figure out how, I'll make a web site. If you don't know how to locate it, put a request to be invited in your review or an email to me, and I'll send you an invite. Please join, I'm kinda getting lonely...and my friend has one as well. I'm waiting for her permission to post info about hers. I would also appreciate it if people who join my RP group keep it in a PG13 rating. Thanks for reading this, even of you can't join.  
  
Midnight: There it is, the sixth chapter! Sorry if its short, but I want to make it up to you guys by making at least a chapter a week. Gomennasai guys......but on a good note, I got a lot of reviews! I would respond to them...but I want to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible. Thx for the reviews everyone. I have some good news! I have an editor now. Her name is Ai Higeki. Well, cya soon minna! 


	7. Rhododendron

Disclaimer: -. - Why do you people think I own Youko.... and Kurama.... and Hiei... o... and the rest of the cast as well, 'cuz I don't own 'em. Simple as that.  
  
Midnight: Alrighty then, I'll try to make this chapter around 10 pages for ya 'll, considering what had happened before with the writers block and all.... please forgive me everyone...  
  
Youko: Yes, yes. I think that they forgive you now.  
  
Midnight: *looks dryly at the mob of readers that look mad* You sure about that?  
  
Youko: No, no I'm not  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter Seven: Rhododendron  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched Kurama walk away. It hurt her when he left for some odd reason. She wanted to know why. As she turned to walk back inside, she noticed that her backpack was open. 'I thought I had closed it.' Kagome walked to her backpack and was about to close it when her eyes caught the notebook that was almost completely out of the bag. She pulled it out to get a closer look at the foreign object.  
  
"It's Kurama's poetry notebook!" she rushed to the door to see if he was still in sight. With no sign of the red-head still there, to her dismay, Kagome walked back inside. She opened it, curious as to what was inside. The first one she had read in school, the day the project had been assigned. She hesitantly turned that page and started to read.  
  
The rebellious tears  
  
slide from my face,  
  
jewels of my  
  
unchained sadness,  
  
Transparent crystals  
  
of my pain.  
  
As I think of  
  
my life, what  
  
I have done,  
  
Oh treacherous Life!  
  
The scars I  
  
now have, and  
  
must deal with  
  
Till I fade away,  
  
Oh World, you  
  
vile, hateful, place!  
  
The stains I  
  
have, of  
  
crimson blood.  
  
All mine, till  
  
I am an inanimate  
  
corpse, till I wither  
  
into darkness,  
  
my last hope  
  
for relief. {{{{Poem done by Tsuki Yume}}}}  
  
'That was...interesting.'Kagome thought as she turned the page.  
  
Hatred  
  
Rage  
  
Sadness  
  
Anger  
  
Depression  
  
The things I felt  
  
When you walked away  
  
From a joyous union  
  
A match made in heaven  
  
Why did you leave me  
  
Why did you walk away  
  
From me  
  
And all the things we had together{{{{ I did this one}}}}  
  
'Even more interesting...' She turned that page again.  
  
The things that I remember  
  
The things that you have forgotten  
  
Of our life together  
  
Why did you say goodbye  
  
Why did you have to leave  
  
Why  
  
Is my only question  
  
Please answer it  
  
For whatever you have remembered of me  
  
'Why does Kurama-kun write stuff like this. It'sâ€¦ like he had found love, but she left him. I thought that only the boys left the girls...'Turning the page, yet again, she decided to leave her musings for another, more appropriate, time.  
  
For a match made in heaven  
  
As you have called it,  
  
It certainly looks grim  
  
With you leaving me behind  
  
As you search for  
  
Someone better.   
  
'Even stranger.... Kurama is getting confusing now.' She turned the page again, sitting down in a chair.  
  
As lovers have gone by  
  
My love for you has went with time  
  
Now as I look at my memories  
  
Of the time we spent together  
  
I can only remember your hateful words  
  
That you had sent my way  
  
'Now this is to much...I shouldn't read anymore of his poetry.' she set the book on corner table and stood up to leave. She glanced back as if something was pulling her. 'Maybe if I read only a bit more.... I can't, it's not mine...but I can't walk away...all right, I just won't tell him...'the thought of not telling him, hurt her, like she was betraying his trust, but the temptation was to strong. Kagome picked up the book and turned to an unread page.  
  
These sapphire eyes held promise  
  
Of your love to me  
  
But it seems that you can even break a promise  
  
Set down by your heart  
  
'Just like Inuyasha's eyes held his love for Kikyo...maybe Kurama had a problem similar to the one I had...with Inuyasha...'Kagome sighed and continued to read, pushing the memories of Inuyasha to the back of her mind where, in her opinion, they belonged.  
  
So maybe my love was pure  
  
My words true  
  
My intentions wholehearted  
  
I would do nothing wrong  
  
When it came to you  
  
But did that matter  
  
To one such as yourself  
  
Who says false things  
  
To get what they wanted  
  
You played with my heart  
  
Why did you do such a thing  
  
When I loved you completely  
  
Kagome turned the page, deciding not to comment on that one.  
  
When it came to you  
  
You could do no wrong  
  
Why did I believe such a thing  
  
And allow myself to live a lie  
  
Even if my fantasy was well and good  
  
Even if I deserved much better  
  
I couldn't live a life  
  
Without you  
  
But you proved me wrong  
  
And left me in the dust  
  
While your other man awaited  
  
Kagome looked at a wall in thought. Musing over wither the stains on this page was food, or tears. She decided for the former. No matter how bad something was, Kurama would not cry, he was just to strong for that. Kagome looked back down and turned the page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Kurama entered his house, discovering that his mom was out and his visiting uncle had most likely gone to see a friend or another relative that lived in the area. He set has backpack down on the couch and opened it; going to grab a few things when something caught his eye. A bright red notebook with something written across the cover. He picked it up and looked at the black kanji across it. 'Higurashi Kagome'. He looked up. He had Kagome's poetry notebook. He looked down and couldn't help himself; he opened the book and started to read.  
  
My feelings grow ever stronger  
  
My words grow ever truer  
  
Your eyes grow ever nearer  
  
And my heart shatters in two  
  
As I watch you embrace  
  
My mortal enemy  
  
The one out to kill me and you  
  
Is the one your heart belongs to  
  
'This is new, I never knew that she would write something like this.' He turned the page, and continued to read.  
  
Time after time  
  
I think:  
  
About how you truly feel  
  
Am I only a shard detector  
  
Apparently that's true  
  
For why else would you lie  
  
To one who's heart you hold  
  
'A shard detector...?' I'll have to ask her about that.  
  
Your amber eyes twinkle  
  
As I watch your star gazing form  
  
You look at them  
  
More then me  
  
It makes me a little jealous  
  
To see you do that  
  
'It seemed like she was in love from what I can tell, just by reading these poemsâ€¦ And what did she mean by amber eyes? Hm, contacts, maybe?...Maybe I shouldâ€¦ He cautiously turned the page, unaware of what reading on would bring him.  
  
Floats on the breeze  
  
And your amber eyes look through my waiting form  
  
Only seeing your lost love  
  
My past incarnation  
  
'Her past incarnation? As in a past life? 'He turned the page again.  
  
You smirk as I look on in fear  
  
Your fangs showing  
  
Your claws outstretched  
  
Ready to kill  
  
To draw blood  
  
To tear my body to pieces  
  
'This person wanted her dead...Then why does she act like she's in love? Gods, Kagome! You are not making any sense!'  
  
Why did I love you so  
  
When I knew you would always go to another  
  
With that same goofy smile  
  
Clearly only she  
  
Is on your mind  
  
For only she  
  
Holds your heart  
  
While mine keeps shattering  
  
Time and time again  
  
'She was betrayedâ€¦By herâ€¦Lover?' Kurama frowned when he felt a pang of jealousy go through his heart.  
  
Why did you betray me  
  
Why did you leave me in the dust  
  
Why did you say no to my inquiry  
  
Why did you say no to my love  
  
Please tell me all these things  
  
Please let me in on the secret  
  
Please tell my your life story  
  
Because I would listen  
  
With open ears and open heart  
  
'That one was...odd...But it answered my question.'  
  
Yet you are the same  
  
From your brashness to your courage  
  
Everything I love about you  
  
As Sango has gotten over her pain  
  
A Miroku has learned to cope  
  
Shippo's powers have grown  
  
Kirara flames have grown higher  
  
My love for you has truly blossomed  
  
Yet you leave yourself in the dark  
  
Preffering to keep your eyes on her  
  
The one who's only desire  
  
Is to see my heart ripped out  
  
'This girl wants to kill kagome!' He narrowed his eyes and turned the page again, half praying that he would find the answer to his questions.  
  
My vision is blurry  
  
My sorrows unveiled  
  
Now my heart is truly bared  
  
To late for you to see  
  
For with your timely passing  
  
I have come to terms  
  
With the fact that you don't love me  
  
'So this person, maybe a demon, had died. There is more though, I hope I find the answers I need.' he looked at the next page.  
  
Now instead of mists of amber,  
  
I see hazy fields of green,  
  
with red flowers abundant.  
  
I now my feelings are still hidden,  
  
Even from me,  
  
But I will understand one day,  
  
Why my heart decided on another  
  
Kurama looked on in confusion and sighed. 'I don't think I will ever understand another persons writing.' He turned the page, wanting to read another one of Kagome's poems, but found that the next one was blank.. 'Looks like that's all. I guess I'll go return the book now,' He went and got his coat, putting it on walking rather quickly to the Sunset Shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kurama got there, he knocked on the door, and as expected, Shippo answered immediately.  
  
'Oh, hello Kurama-san, I didn't expect you back so soon." Shippo said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Ne, do you know where Kagome is?" He asked, kneeling so he could look the kid in the face.  
  
"Yeah, she's outback practicing her archery." He pointed in the direction. Kurama nodded and thanked him before heading in that direction.  
  
Kurama turned that corner to see Kagome with her bow and arrow leveled at a target about fifty meters away. She muttered something before losing the arrow at the target. Despite the distance, she had a perfect bulls eye. She lowered her arm and turned to face him. Smiling slightly, but unlike her normal smile, this one was thoughtful and calculating, with a hint of sadness when her eyes caught her notebook resting in his arms.  
  
"Hello Kurama-kun...did you read the notebook?" There was more sadness in her voice then in her smile.  
  
"Did you read mine?" he asked in return, meeting her eyes.  
  
"Yes." she said it plainly without any hesitation. She turned back to the target and notched another arrow.  
  
"Then yes, I did read yours." she turned to him, eyes shocked. "And I have some questions."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Midnight: ok, ok...so it isn't ten pages....but I tried, didn't I!?!?!?  
  
Hiei: no, u didn't...baka-onna...[stupid women]  
  
Midnight: *growls and prepares to hurt him*  
  
Youko: *beats her to it* Baka youkai!!! *is beating Hiei to a pulp*  
  
Midnight: umm...*sweatdrops*I don't think I'll comment...*laughs nervously* and everyone, if you saw a mysterious figure [who is out to get me], don't worry, she's just my editor. [I'm doomed. Help me, someone!!!]  
  
Ai Higeki: WHAHAHAHAH!!!! *cough, choke* Awww, don't listen to her!! SHE is the one who captured me!!  
  
Youko: *looks up from beating Hiei* How dare-! **gets sly look** Why hello there! **looks at Ai up and down** Would you like to**whispers something into her ear**  
  
Ai: **eyes wide, blushes** I-I'm flattered, but I already have a boyfriend!  
  
Youko: What?! Who-?  
  
Ai: Oh! Here he comes now!  
  
Kurama: Hello all!  
  
Ai: Hello Kurama!  
  
Kurama: **kisses Ai's cheek** Hello Ai. How are you today?  
  
Youko: Well, there goes my ego!  
  
Midnight: **is plotting with Hiei against Youko**  
  
Youko: How did that happen?  
  
Midnight: Contract.  
  
Youko: Contract?  
  
Ai: Contract! 


	8. Tulip

Midnight: hiding under a rockDONT KILL ME! i'm too pretty too die...

Youko: snortsno ur not...

Kagome: sighs youko, be nice to the author

Midnight: i couldn't write because we lost internet for so long...and than...well...yea...major writers block...i'll do my best thu...please forgive me

Disclaimer: i wish i owned them...but sadly...i do not...glares at lawyershappy?

Chapter 8: Tulip

Sitting down on the couch Kurama put the notebook down and flipped through it to a certain page. Kagome sat down in the armchair, expecting the worst. What she got was more than she could bear.

"Is he a demon?" the accusation was visible in his eyes and voice. Picking up the notebook, she read the poem.

"Half..."she said noncommitedly. "His brother was full..." Setting it down, she looked him in the eyes.

"What? Who is he?"

"He was Inuyasha, the so called two-timing abuser. He lived during the Sengoku Jidai. His brother Sesshoumaru is still alive."

Kurama remained confused. The prettiest girl in school, the one who had the best sense of humor, had suddenly become an enigma. She sighed, rosebud lips then pursing in a tight line. Reaching to the chain around her neck, she pulled a pink orb from under her blouse and set it on the table.

The _Shikon No Tama _that disappeared almost five hundred years ago! Youko's voice held awe over it. Without meaning to, Kurama repeated it aloud.

"The _Shikon No Tama_?" Kagome gasped nearly silently and looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, the segment last night did not tell the whole story. Mainly because the whole story is unknown except to only a few. My past incarnation, Kikyo was the one who had it before me, thanks to the circumstances of her death, it was trapped inside my body. The boneeaters well out front held a portal to the Sengoku Jidai, and I fell in it on my fifteenth birthday. There I met Inuyasha...and several others."

"Who?" Confusion was than replaced by the curiosity to learn more.

"That is another story Kurama-san. For now, that is the answer you requested."

They sat silently for a few minutes after Kagome replaced the jewel to it's spot around her neck. The imposed silence was ended when Sango ran through the front door, holding a bloody mess in her arms.

"Kagome! It's Kirara! She was in the well!"

"The well!" Kagome instantly jumped up to grab the bundle and run into the kitchen with it. Kurama and Sango followed. Shippo was sitting at the table excitement and worry visibly etched on his face.

"Is she going to be okay Kagome!"

"Shippo, I'm going to need your help, forget the disguise!" Ignoring his question she started to run water and bathe what Kurama assumed was a small animal.

Now he was even more confused. First the _Shikon no Tama_ and now a miniature fox demon was helping Kagome.

"Ohhh...Kirara...please be okay...you've been with me for so long...you helped destroy Naruku and return the Shikon shards to Kagome..."

"Don't worry Sango...I'm sure Kagome has it under control."

She will be a _perfect _mate! I'm positive!

'Youko! Shut up!'

"Shit! She isn't healing correctly. Sango, get me the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet. I'm going to need it. Shippo, get me a small bed ready on the table and get some towels from the hall closet. Kurama, come over here and help me get Kirara washed and I'll explain." Within minutes everyone was doing as told and Kurama was helping Kagome at the sink, barely aware of the nearness of her. "Kirara is a fire cat from the feudal era. Sango and Shippo are not my cousins, they are my best friends from my journeys there. Inuyasha was killed while destroying Naraku, and Miroku was sucked into a cursed air rip in his hand. They have never even seen my time except for roughly a week ago when they appeared in the well. Apparently Kirara was unable to get through until just recently. The sudden time change must of effected her ability to heal at the normal speed for a demon. Either that or it is a parting gift from Naraku." Grabbing a towel from Shippo, she dried the cat off and started applying antibiotics and bandaging her. Putting her in the bed on the table, she sat down, and sighed. "Nothing more that I can do. Now we wait, and hope she will heal."

"Kagome, I need to call Yusuke." Gently, he put a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Why?"

"He knows someone who could help."

"I don't want more people to know than necessary."

"Trust me...there are still things about me you need to know."

"Well...alright...if you think that it will help heal Kirara, go ahead."

"Thanks." Walking to the phone in the kitchen, he dialed Yusuke's number and immediately got a response.

"Keiko, I'm doing my homework! You don't have to call every five minutes..." As amusing as Kurama found this, he had to get on with it.

"Yusuke, it's Kurama, I need you to get Botan and Yukina and come to the Higurashi shrine asap. As in NOW!" Without waiting for a response he hung up and walked over to Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome-san. Yusuke will be here soon, and the girls he are bringing will be able to help."

"And Kuroi is off visiting family, otherwise she would be here to help too. She knows more about demon anatomy and their ways then I do."

"The girls will be able to help, don't worry Kagome-san, we'll help Kirara."He put his hand on her shoulder again, and smiled gently.

"Please, drop the san, Kagome is just fine for you to call me." She gave him a weak smile and than looked at Sango.

"Can you go wait outside with Shippo for Yusuke and two girls. Tell him there is no need for disguises now, we can explain what's going on somehow." Standing up, she looked at Kurama. "I'll need to go to the past as soon as Kirara is healed completely. I need to inform Keade and Sesshoumaru, get rid of Kikyo, and I'll need Kirara for transportation. I'll have to ask you to do the assignment and give some sort of excuse to my friends. And please don't tell them I'm sick."

He got close enough to look into her eyes easily. "I'm going with. And Yusuke will take any excuse to go. And Hiei will go if Sango is going, and I'll be able to help Shippo in his training. Don't say anything, I'll explain later, and there is no stopping me. We can work on the assignment later in Sengoku Jidai, and we'll both be here to give the assignment to the teacher."

"Oh Kurama, thank you so much. I would never think of trying to stop you!" Kagome put her arms around his neck and hugged him, on instinct he put his hands around her waist and left them there, putting his face in her hair. They stayed like that for so long, that they didn't notice anyone walk into the kitchen until someone cleared their throat.

"Man Kurama, I came in here ready to bite someones head off and your hugging the host, how can I stay mad at you!" Groaning Yusuke plopped down in a chair and looked at Shippo. "So, midget, when's the wedding? I better be invited."

The two girls that came with him immediately converged on the target, one with purple hair, the other light blue. "Poor thing!" "It's not time to ferry her across, so she will heal." "Are you sure Botan?" "Positive. Go ahead and heal her Yukina, she'll be fine either way." That was their conversation, which only confused Sango, Shippo, and Kagome(who had instantly seperated herself from Kurama when they came in). Smiling at the expression on her face, Kurama launched into an explanation.

"Botan is the ferry woman for the spirit world, she takes dead souls for judgement. Yukina is an ice demon who works as a shrine maiden not far from here. Yusuke met her when he died an untimely death, and was brought back to work for Koenma, or the judge for when you pass on. Hiei is a fire demon, and Kuwabara is a normal human who has strong spirit power and can sense things. He sensed the _Shikon no Tama _when he came to visit and acted weird all evening."

"What about you?"

Tell her!

#No, it might scare her#

She just helped heal a demon, traveled with one, and speaks of going to see another one just to tell him something. She won't get scared.

#I don't care!#

"That's another story Kagome, I'll tell you later."

#HAH!#

"Oh...well...Shippo is a fox demon, and Sango is a youkai tajiya, demon hunter. She started to help us when Naraku killed her family and took control of her brother through a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Keade is Kikyo's younger sister and helped me when I first went there. The villigers thought I was a demon, now I'm a hero," Chuckling, she continued, "Kikyo put Inuyasha on the God Tree 50 years before I went there, and than died, and Miroku was cursed with something called the kazaana, or air rip, and was after Naraku to get it cured, because only through death would he be cured of his ancestors curse. Ummm...what's left now?"

"Getting ready for a trip to the past. That's what. I'll inform Yusuke and Botan, and of course Hiei and Kuwabara, talk to Koenma, and give Yusuke time to tell Keiko."

"I'll need to go shopping for better clothes than my school outfit, and more for Shippo and Sango. Give my family time to get back from Kyoto and fuss over us, and than I should be ready."

"Done! The poor little fire cat is as good as new!" Yukina stepped away to give Sango room to hug and fuss over Kirara, and Shippo cheered in the corner as Botan giggled and Yusuke only looked confused.

"I beleive introductions are in order. Sango, the demon hunter, and Kirara, her companion, Shippo, a fire fox, and I'm Kagome, protector of the _Shikon no Tama_. They are from 500 years ago, and I traveled with them to restore the jewel to it's former glory." Even Shippo had to laugh at the shocked faces of Kurama's friends. "Sango, I need to go back to the feudal era to take care of some unfinished business. Such as Kikyo. Do you want to stay, or go with."

"I'm coming Kagome-chan and you know it!" Standing up Kirara jumped onto the table and started to explore.

"Me too!"

"Yes Shippo, you too."

"Kurama! Were you going to go and didn't invite me!" Yusuke glared at the redhead, throughly pissed.

"Of course, we could use your help Yusuke, please we all know you want to get out of school, and away from Keiko." Kurama had a knowing smile on his face.

"I want to go to! I have some vacation days with Koenma saved up."

"Of course Botan-san, I could really use your help dealing with a problem there." Kagome said politely.

"Hiei too of course, and Kuwabara. If Yukina and Keiko want to go too, we would love their company."

"I can't, my shrine can't last too long on it's own." Yukina had a shy vioce, like that of a mouse.

There was a knock on the front door and Kagome ran to answer it while the others started to plan for the trip.

"Hello?" At the door was Kuwabara, and Keiko, the smaller of the two looking throughly pissed and contemplating homicide, the other, looking really scared.

"Keiko-san, Kuwabara-san. Yusuke is with Kurama, Sango, Shippo, Botan and Yukina. Please come in."

"How DARE you think...what?" Blinking shyly, Keiko came in and followed Kagome to the kitchen, her anger deflated. "Awwwww, what a cute cat! What's her name?" Instantly drawn into a conversation with Sango concerning Kirara, and Kuwabara doing his best to flirt with Yukina, Kagome ran to answer the door again.

"Hojo-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Kagome-san."

"Well, come in, what is it about?" Letting him past and into the foyer, he turned to her.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Well, try saying it." an amused smile twitched the corners of her lips as Kurama walked quietly up behind Hojo, a good head size taller.

"I want to give us another try, please, your friends tell me that you had an abusive two-timing boyfriend, and that you might be reluctant to start another relationship again so quickly after him. But I am willing to do anything to be with you. I want to marry you Kagome-san, I really do. So please, Kagome-san, please." The other guests had started to cluster behind Kurama, and waited patiently for her response, all silent.

"Hojo-kun...I've never---"She was cut off by a kiss from Hojo, and she saw Kurama's eyes flash to an amber, and his hair start to grow longer, but it stopped when she slapped him and stated rather calmly, "I think you should go home Hojo-kun. Now."

Slipping past her, he walked out the front door, and turned to say goodbye, and probably to apologize, when he saw Kurama place a protective arm around her shoulders and glare. Beating a hasty retreat, she turned to the others, noticeing Kurama never moved his arm from it's place, and watched the others cheer, a sweatdrop forming on her brow.

"Ummm...guys...how about we all meet back here tomorrow when my family is home so we can continue to plan and get ready. Sango, I need to ask you to clean hairikotsou, and to start to gather your gear, Shippo, start to gather your old trick toys and clothes."

"Yusuke, Botan, go inform Koenma of what's going on, and Kuwabara, Keiko, if you to want to go, tell your families a lie that is unable to be traced easily. And I'll be here tomorrow as well." As everyone scattered, leaving or going about preparations, Kurama looked down at Kagome.

"Thanks Kurama, if you weren't here, I don't know what I would do."

"You would of done the same thing. Shall we work on our project?"

"Of course." Walking into the dining room, they sat down with pen and paper and bother started to write.

Kagome's

_**Memories uncovered**_

_**Relived with pain**_

_**Going through the old trunks in the attic**_

_**Discarding nothing of the past**_

_**And what made me who I am today**_

Kurama's

_**Keeping my secret love**_

_**Hidden in the closet**_

_**Vowing to protect and care**_

_**A past shrouded in mystery**_

_**Deciding to follow them**_

_**To the ends of the Earth**_

_**To be with them**_

Putting them in the folder, they said goodbye at the door, and Kagome watched him leave, red hair swinging in the midday breeze, and for a second, she thought she saw an image superimposed on him, that of a tall demon with fox ears.

Midnight: WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!

Alys: Stop with ur excuses and lies.

Midnight: I have plans for the rest of the story. so please forgive me for making any who still reads my work wait longer than necessary.

Akliko: R&R please


	9. Marigold

Midnight: I'm good, or what? yes, new chapter already. I'm on a roll baby! . kinda...

Disclaimer: if only i owned them...stars in eyes

Chapter 9: Marigold

Two days later, Kagome and the group stood in front of the bone-eaters well, choosing the groups they would go through with, and stay with during the journey. This way they would never find themself alone, and in trouble. Here is the pairings as they grouped together and head to the past:

Hiei, Sango, and Kirara

KuwaBara, Shippo, and Botan

Keiko, and Yusuke

Kagome, and Kurama

As Kagome returned from whisking the next to last group to the past, she looked at Kurama and smiled. "At least Hiei and Sango are together in a group. Kirara will keep me informed on their actions. Now for your introduction to the past." Grabbing his hand, she jumped down, and into the past. She let herself enjoy the feel of his hand in her's as they traveled the time stream, frowning when it ended all too quickly. Letting go, she pretended to smile brightly and started to climb the vine, unknowingly giving Kurama a lot to think about.

Yummy

#Very firm.#

'Weirdos'

#Too bad she's wearing jeans#

The story of our life kid

'I take that back, perverts'

You're thinking the same thing

'But I'm not drooling, minor differance.'

Upon climbing out of the well, they were greeted by an elderly woman in miko's clothing. "Kaede!" Introductions were made after Kagome greeted her and gave her a hug.

"I am sorry child. This should never have happened." Kagome heard a weary sigh in her voice and smiled sadly.

"It's alright Kaede-san, I expected this to happen."

"No, I did as well, I though ye would have known"

"Known what Keade-san?" Sango interjected into the conversation.

"Come to my hut, and I will explain." Turning around she headed back to the village.

"Ne, Yusuke, what is this all about?" Keiko asked, grabbing his hand as they followed behind the others.

"I wish I knew, that's for sure." Sighing he worried if Keiko would be put into danger. Up head Sango and Kagome talked while Hiei and Kurama listened intently.

"What could it be Sango?"

"It better not be Naraku. We killed him."

"What about Kikyo, could she cause danger? The type that Kaede wouldn't tell us unless we were in the village?"

"I don't think so. It's probably nothing, maybe something minor and unneeded, maybe concerning Sesshoumaru." Both Kurama and Hiei heard the doubt in her voice.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, it's probably nothing big and important, okay?"

"Okay..." After that they had reached Kaede's hut, and they all sat around the fire pit, waiting for her to tell them what it was, instead of answering, she reached onto a shelf and grabbed a broken puppet piece.

"No...it can't be...Kaede, where did you get this?" Kagome had her hands on her face, tears threatening to fall, Sango wasn't as well kept as Kagome, she did start crying, whispering a name that Hiei heard, and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him, crying onto his shoulder.

"By the well, one week ago my child."

"That's when Sango came through to my side..."

"What is it Kaede-san?" Botan was the one who asked the question from the YYH gang.

"It's Naraku's puppet... he's still alive..." Shippo was the one who answered. Kagome stood up, taking the puppet from the elderly miko, and gently pulled a strand of hair from around it.

"Kirara, is this Naraku's?" Sniffing the hair, Kirara meowed a positive. All that was heard was Sango crying. "I need some fresh air, I'll be back soon..." Walking outside Kagome disappeared into the forest.

"Kurama...go after her..."Keiko whispered to him, and that is exactly what he did.

The red head found her standing on the root of a tall tree, staring at a scar placed eye level with her.

"Kagome...are you okay?"

"You need to go home. It's too dangerous here now."

"What do you mean?"

"With Naraku alive, he's going to come after me." Kurama climed up behind her and hugged her to his chest.

"No. I don't want to see someone I care for get hurt."

"Neither do I Kurama...and I care alot about you, I don't want Naraku to come after me and you die like Inuyasha and Miroku did. They lived here all their lives, they were powerful, they had lived to kill Naraku, all of us did."

"I don't care Kagome."

"Kurama, Inuyasha wasn't even human... and he was killed. You are." At this Kurama couldn't help but snort rather loudly. Turning around in his arms, Kagome looked at him questioningly. "What was that for?"

"I'm not leaving you, human or not, now get over it."

"But Kurama!" She would of protested but was unable due to the fact that she was silenced, by Kurama's lips on hers.

"I'm not leaving you." he said when they seperated, looking into her slightly glazed eyes as she put a finger on her mouth.

Woohoo! Go Kurama!

#She tasted nice...#

'Yea...she did...'

"Let's get back, Yusuke will be argueing with Keiko over if she stays or not. You'll need to settle it."

"Yea..."Stepping back, she started to head back to the village. Kurama caught up, and put an arm around her waist protectively. And smirked when she didn't pull away from his touch, but leaned against him a little bit.

His guess was right on, Yusuke was telling Keiko to go home, but Keiko would yell at him that she wasn't a child and would not leave him alone. Sango was having a discussion in the corner with Hiei, looking a bit worried. Kuwabara was hugging Kirara, and Shippo was talking to Kaede and Botan.

"Alright." Kagome said loudly, getting everyone's attention easily, "Time for a change in plans. We're going to go inform Sesshoumaru and request his help in defeating Naraku, Kikyo will most likely find us to kill me and get her full soul back," she could of sworn she heard a growl emanate from Kurama at this point, "But going after Naraku is our main goal, don't forget that. Now he is extremely dangerous so I will give everyone here a chance to return to the other side, but it has to be voluntary," the smirk disapeared off Yusuke's face, to be put on Keiko's. "Keiko, if you are going to stay, I want you to keep on eye on Shippo if we have to fight anything, and having the Shikon Jewel, we most likely will." Finally running out of breathe, she looked at everyone. "Well, who's staying, who's going home?" No one raised their hand to go home. "Good, be ready to head out within an hour. Kaede, can I get some herbs out of your garden I might need?"

"Of course child." Kaede responded automatically. Following Kagome, and while she grabbed the good parts of them, Kurama grabbed seeds, putting them into a pocket or behind his ear.

By the end of an hour, they were gathered by the outskirts of the village, saying goodbye to Kaede. Kurama kept an eye on Kagome, refusing to let her out of his sight, and silently questioned his growing feelings for her. Nothing had changed from before he found out about her ability to travel through time, and the fact was, before he had read her poetry, he had been falling in love for quite a while.

From the moment we saw her.

#Most likely.#

When are you going to tell her?

'I don't know...I just don't.' He sighed aloud as they started walking, Kagome silent by his side. Up ahead he could hear the sounds of everyone talking. Sighing again he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ne, Kurama-kun?" Looking at the blue-eyed beauty beside him he smiled gently.

"Yes Kagome?" He couldn't help but cheer with the other two when she blushed rather prettily when she noticed the lack of honorifics.

"Thanks for not leaving when I told you it would be dangerous. I bet hearing me say it is weird, but I have seen far stronger demons than Hiei, or even Sesshoumaru, be destroyed by Naraku. I won't hold it against you if you ever decide that you want to go back. I'm used to it...you're not...and well...," she kept her eyes on the ground by her feet the whole time. "To put it lamely, if you ever decide it's too dangerous for you, I'll understand." Using one hand she moved to brush the hair out of her face, coloring again when it was grabbed by no other than Kurama.

"I'm not leaving, you forget, you never got around to asking me questions. I promise, when you get a chance, you can ask anything you want to, okay?" Blue met green as she nodded, smiling.

"Okay, how about now?"

"Sure." his eyes never left hers.

"What is your story?" Confusion clouded her eyes.

"I need popcorn to tell it all." Sighing, he looked ahead, happy that she had yet to remove her hand from in his.

"There's time. I don't sense either Naraku or jewel shards." Kagome squeezed his hand, offering reassurance, and glad he hadn't retrieved his hand.

"About 18 years ago, there was a demon, called Youko Kurama," He could sense her confusion grow, "While pulling off a rather dangerous theft, he was weakened beyond normal, and to be able to live, he had to leave his body. On Earth there was this couple that really wanted a child, and Youko could sense a child growing in the woman's womb. Taking advantage of that, he jumped in, planning on staying long enough to heal, and than leave. But the child already had a soul, so he had to share the body while his strength returned. But he became oddly attached to the human mother, especially after the father left. So he stayed, beyond actually having to. Because of his willingness to stay, the body had to create a soul, so the other two wouldn't have to fight so hard for possesion, created from the best of both. And here I am." Risking a glace, he could see her mouth in a small 'oh' of wonder.

"So that's why you're not afraid to stay. Because you have a full-blooded demon residing in you. What's he look like?" the complete change of subject had Youko preening and Shuichi flabbergasted.

Kurama chuckled. "You'll see the first time we have to fight something. Trust me." His smile broadened at the pout that formed on her lips, but disappeared when she tensed and looked straight ahead.

"Sango," said girl turned around from her discussion with Hiei and looked at her in confusion, as did everyone in the group. "Sango! I can sense Shikon shards!"

"How many Kagome-chan?" Even as she asked this she loosened the straps on hairekotsou(i cant remember the spelling! noooo!).

"Three. Kouga has two, and Naraku has a good half of the jewel, so it can't be them."

"Naraku spawn?"

"I doubt it." Kurama tightened the grasp on her hand slightly, offering reassurance through that.

"Hiei, how many are there?" Kurama asked the Koromie, and got a 'hn' and closed eyes in response.

"Ten lesser demons.Those aren't a threat." He answered the question in a cold voice. "Roughly an hour away at this pace.

"Kagome, what direction are they heading?" Botan asked the shard detector calmly, thinking of how many she could fit on her oar.

"They sped up just now, in the same direction as we're going, so it will take a little longer than I would like." Calm and unperturbed, she was a constant amazement to him.

"Looks like you get see Youko sooner then you would of thought. He's itching to fight something."

"Sango, I want Shippo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to go with you on Kirara." Kirara instantly transformed and said persons climbed on, making for a tight squeeze.

"Keiko can fly with me." Botan offered, already on her oar.

"Okay, I'm assuming that Kurama and Hiei can keep up on the ground. That means I wait here." Smiling brightly she sat the heavy pack down and started rummaging for food. "I'll have some lunch made by the time you get back. Considering it is about noon."

"I'll stay here with you Kagome. Who knows what demons will come after you. Especially with the Shikon Jewel you carry." Kurama sat on a nearby log, fully intending on staying put. Within minutes everyone had disappeared and Kagome had a small fire going, packs of instant ramen by her side. Filling up a pot of water from a water bottle she sat it close enoughfor it to heat up properly and stood up, happy with her accomplishment.

"Now...we wait Kurama-san!" she smiled brightly in his direction and Kurama remembered a rather nagging question he had.

"Why did Hojo kiss you?"

Dumbass

'Shut up'

"Eh? I don't know. Why?" Reaching for her bag she started going through it, attempting to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Youko can smell the embarresment Kagome, he's become rather attached to you. And he could smell the possession and obsession the Hojo had with you."

"Who knows Kurama-san. Hojo has always had this thing for me, and when I finally told him I had no intention of being his girlfriend, he got mad and called me a worthless whore." She said it so calmly that Kurama couldn't help but go to his knees beside her and pull her close.

"You're not worthless Kagome, don't let anyone tell you that, okay?" She looked into his eyes and they noticed how close their lips were. Almost unbidden eyes traveled to that very spot on the others face and the space between them seemed to get even smaller as the seconds ticked away.

"Kagome-chan! We're back with the shards!" Jumping apart Kagome put the ramen into the now boiling water and they both pretended nothing had happened.

Coming into the clearing Shippo gave a blow-by-blow retelling to the two blushing teens. As he did this, Sango, Keiko, and Botan were gathered under a tree and kept giggling, sneaking meschevious looks at Kurama and Kagome.

"Wow Shippo! I had no idea!" Kagome said, sounding amazed, not having trouble keeping up with what the excited kit had to say.

"Oh! Here are the shards Kagome!" He handed three tainted shards to Kagome and joined the snickering girls under the tree. Going back into her bag, she grabbed bowls and forks and started dishing up enough for everyone. Kuwabara and Yusuke dug into it without a second thought, Sango retrieved the needed bowls and returned to the others. Hiei snorted and jumped into a tree, and Kurama smiled kindly at her and returned to the log.

After retrieving the dirty bowls and untensils she put them in some more boiling water and started scrubbing them clean.

"Shippo, can you get some more water from the stream?" complying instantly he ran off with a fairly large jug for water.

"Kagome, can we play truth or dare while you clean the dishes? Please." Seeing the pleading looks on the faces of all the girls in front of her, she nodded.

"But please don't drag me into this, okay?" Waving the wet sponge in a mock threat they all pouted even more.

"Yusuke, can you and Kuwabara play?" Keiko turned the oh so dangerous puppy dog face on full power

towards the two boys. Yusuke agreed with a pained look, and Kuwabara smiled stupidly. While Botan turned towards Hiei and Kurama, Sango turned towards Kagome again.

"Please Kagome-chan, we need something to smile about, okay?" Kagome sighed dejectedly.

"Well...alright. Just don't let it get out of hand." Turning to rinse the dishes with fresh water retrieved by Shippo, Botan rushed back over.

"Kurama agreed, but Hiei said no. Let's play!" Plopping down by Kagome she smiled at everyone assembled.

"Shippo, go take a bath, and Hiei, I'm sure that you're more than willing to keep an eye on him." Giving the two a pointed look, Kagome got them both to disappear in seconds. Knowing that one of them would come back with a headache soon.

"Who starts?" whoever asked that, was probably the smartest one there.

"I will!" Botan yelled, "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Ummm...truth?" Her hesitant voice held hope that this wouldn't be too bad.

"Have you ever kissed or been kissed?"

"No." Sango held her hand to her heart, glad it was an easy question. "Kuwabara, truth or dare."

"Dare! I'm not afraid of anything!" He puffed out his chest and tried to look unbeatable, he only looked stupid.

"Kiss Yusuke." Keiko fell over laughing and her boyfriend Yusuke looked at her with murder in his eyes.

"But...but...he's a guy!" they both said simultaneously, in shock at the calm look of victory on Sango's face. Shrugging, Keiko and Botan egged them on. Looking at each other with disgust evident in their eyes, they quickly kissed, than made sure there was a good ten feet between them, wiping their mouths in disgust.

"Keiko, truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked her in between gagging fits.

"Truth." Calm, that was one word to describe how she looked.

"Have you and Yusuke ever made out?"

"Yes." A blush formed on her cheeks, the same tint on Yusuke's. "Okay...hmmmmm...Kagome, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." at the look in her eyes, Kagome suddenly knew true fear. "Should I be scared?"

"No, Sango, Botan!" the suddenly whispered conference made Kagome hope she wasn't doomed completely. "You cannot get further than two feet from Kurama for the rest of the day, and you two have share a sleeping bag tonight. But right now, you can sit in his lap."

A blush quickly sprouted on the said teenager's faces as they hesitantly complied. "Alright, Sango, Truth or dare?" Kagome did her best to ignore how good Kurama's arms felt around her.

"Ready to forsake Inuyasha so quickly. I thought you would be a whore." The chilly voice caused shivers to go down everyone's spines and Kurama to growl and tighten his grip on Kagome. Only one person had the courage to actually say who it was.

"Kikyo."

Midnight: Back to the drawing board! disappears into a locked room filled with crumpled up paper

!R&R!


	10. Apple Blossom

Midnight: boo. looks at scared readerswasn't expecting me, were u?

Disclaimer: checking closets all over her house nope, i don't own them. shrugs not yet anyways...chuckles evilly than see's lawyerseeeehhhh! who sent u guys!

Chapter 10: Apple Blossom

AKA

The Meeting with Kikyo

_RECAP_

_"Ready to forsake Inuyasha so quickly. I thought you would be a whore." The chilly voice caused shivers to go down everyone's spines and Kurama to growl and tighten his grip on Kagome. Only one person had the courage to actually say who it was._

_"Kikyo."_

Back at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's Time period

Kurenokuro Kenbu Aozora, slowly swept the front of the Higurashi shrine, getting rid of all the leaves and dirt that came from being a public place. Kagome had informed her of what was going on when she had disappeared down the well, of course offering for her to come, but when she heard who was going, she couldn't go. She didn't want him to find out who she was. The more time spent around him would cause him to notice.

"Kurenokuro-san! Kureinokuro-san!"

And she didn't want him to get hurt because of it.

"Yes Yukina-san?" she smiled gently at the blue-haired girl running up to her. Waiting patiently when she stopped to catch her breath.

"I need you to give a message to Kagome-san."

"Of course Yukina-san, what is it?" Kuroi gently touched the Shikon shard hanging around her neck in a vial, given to her by Kagome, so she would be able to pass through the well if something came up. It was also for safekeeping so if they were killed by Naraku, he would be unable to finish the jewel he so greatly desired, at least for five hundred years.

"Genkai-sama wants to give a message to Yusuke-san. She didn't tell me why, just that I had to give it to him as soon as possible."

"I see. I will give them the message." Suddenly, picking up on rather small hints and clues, she looked Yukina straight in the eye. "What do you know about Hiei-san?"

"Not a lot really, but I feel safe around him, but it's like he's keeping something from me. Something important." Shrugging she handed an addressed envelope to Kuroi and turned to go.

"I see. . .well. . . goodbye Yukina-san." Turning to the house she informed Ms. Higurashi and grabbed some much needed supplies for the guardian of the _Shikon no Tama_. Walking to the well, she jumped in and arrived in the Sengoku Jidai. Breathing the fresh air Kuroi jumped onto the rim and found the scent she was looking for.

What took them hours to walk, she run in one. Arriving at the campsite she saw a pile of ashes at the far end, and an unconscious Kagome in half transformed Kurama's arms.

"What happened to Kagome-san!" Kuroi jumped from the tree to question her friends companions.

Walking back from the spring, Hiei had the urge to cover his ears as the little kitsune chattered unawares, including sound effects in his monologue.

"AndthenInuyashadidWoundoftheWindSWOOSH!WeallthoughtSesshoumaruwoulddie,buthedidn't!Hejustdisappeared,weallgasped,"he gasped at this point, just for effect. "AndTHEN..."

Hiei had long lost interest in what was being said, it was only when the small fox kit yipped, and yelled one word as he raced ahead of Hiei, that caught the Kooromie's attention.

"MOMMA!"

Their game of Truth or Dare abruptly ended as the long dead miko Kikyo entered the clearing, arrow notched and aimed for the one that Kurama was now holding protectively against his chest. Sango instantly grabbed hairakotsu and stood ready to throw it, Keiko and Botan both stood ready to attack, with oar and fist. Gently pushing herself off Kurama, Kagome stood still facing Kikyo.

"What do you want?"

"To avoid being unoriginal, I will kill you to complete _my_ soul."do u guys get the joke? huh huh? Snapping out the the last few words, she released the arrow. All the young girl did was put her hand up to stop the arrow, a pink shield stopped the projectile and held it in place. Meeting eyes with that of the enraged preistess Kagome spoke to Botan.

"Botan-san, if Kikyo killed me to retrieve her full soul, what would happen?"

"Well, considering she stole your soul, she would still have to steal the souls of innocent victims. The only reason your portion of her soul still thrives and gives her life is because your still breathing. If you were to die, it would slowly fade to join the rest. The same rule follows if she _stole_ the rest. It would slowly fade out of her body." The ferry girl responded promptly to the question. that didn't make much sense, I'll explain better at the end of the chapter in the A/N.

"See Kikyo, killing me would come to nothing that would benefit you." Kagome was doing her best to put the other woman's anger down, and in turn retrieve her full soul. But as usual, there was always one person who prefered to fight then to talk, unfortunately, this time there were two. As Yusuke and Kuwabara charged, one word was spoken out of habit and tradition. "Sit!"

Yusuke stopped, and looked at the glowing chain around his neck that steadily grew heavier. Finally, he slammed face first in the ground and Kuwabara stopped to laugh. As Sango and Kagome stared in shock, no one noticed Kikyo charging until she yelled, and drew back her fist.

Barely dodging in time, Kagome instantly recoiled with a swift kick to the abdomen. Jumping back, the older miko glared, while holding her abdomen, and pulled a dagger out from under her haori. Kagome narrowed her eyes and went right back into her fighting stance, ready for anything.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to head back towards the fight, to protect the girl they had come to protect, but Keiko and Sango held them back. Shaking her head, the demon exterminator looked back at the fight that was starting to heat back up. Having long since stood up, Kurama was fingering a rose, wanting nothing more then to protect her, but understood that this was her battle to fight.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Kikyo waving the dagger threateningly before her, while Kagome stood stood calmly. As she sighed, the enraged preistess charged, but not toward the raven-haired teen.

"MOMMA!" The cry rang thoughout the clearing, and the small fox kit jumped towards his surrogate mother, but was intercepted by the should-be-dead-but-not miko who caught him, and held the dagger to his throat. Instinct kicked in, and Shippo lay still, as if he was lifeless.

Kurama visibly flinched as the aura surrounding Kagome began to grow and pulse, creating a breeze to stir her hair as if the strands were the lengendary Medusa's snakes. It took everything in his power not to let his own instinct from the Youko counterpart of himself take over, but he did transform the rose he had previously been holding to the whip he held loosely. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sango's hand on Hiei's shoulder seemed to calm the irate demon, and the look of confusion mixed with concern as the smaller demon saw the look of hatred, fear, and worry all jumbled into her expressive chocolate colored eyes. The Kooromie laid one hand on the hilt of his sword in a protective manner and watched the other two women, as they glared across the distance between them.

It was then that Kagome spoke, a growl under the calm that was her voice, like the peace before a storm, held a warning to the other woman. That warning spoke of a painful death to those who do not listen and obey.

"Let Shippo go, this is between you and me." Fire seemed to smolder to life in her blue-grey pupils, but her hands remained unclenched.

"NO! Not until I have my soul back!" Tightening her grip on the small boy, a line of blood traveled down his neck. It was then that the red head decideded to become involved.

Stepping up beside Kagome, he laid one hand on her shoulder as his eyes flashed amber and hair grew longer to take on a silver tint. His grip on the rose tightened, and he glared at the miko across from him rather disdainfully. Kagome looked at him, but when she saw his half transformed state, left him alone. Finally, when he saw fear and confusion flash in her eyes, which resulted in more blood and a wince from Shippo, he spoke up.

"If you choose to involve Shippo, then you involve me Kikyo. Do you understand the predicament your in right now?" Flicking his rose whip, it hit the ground in front of her, and several rocks that had previously been buried in the ground, flung up and lodged themselves in her arms.

"I will not release Shippo until Kagome dies!" By this time her voice had risen several octaves and her hand holding the dagger, pressed even further into Shippo's beating blood vein. Kagome gasped under her breath.

'Shit! She's hit a main artery in his neck!'

#Even with demon healing, if we don't get him away, he will die!#

Get the kit away from her. It's the only logical option.

Nodding imperceptibly, the huge tree, that Kikyo stood with her back to, lowered a branch and tapped the undead miko on her shoulder. Whirling around in surprise She dropped Shippo, who ran over to Kurama.

Not the way I would of done it.

Kurama ignored him, and caught the fox kit, grabbing a seed from behind his ear and infusing it with his power, placed it to the wound that was still bleeding. As it finished growing and covered the cut, both boys turned their attention to Kagome, who was currently running at Kikyo, previously forgotten arrow in her hand.

The miko turned around a second to late, her screams seemed to rocket off the trees as the arrow plunged into her chest. It was filled with purifieing powers, and no matter what she did, the woman made of ash and clay, slowly turned to dust. The many souls she had ever stolen flew to their rightful place in the spirit world, or to their bodies that were not dead quite yet.

It happened so suddenly, one minute Kagome was turning around to say something, when a bright light filled the air, blinding everyone, and when it disappeared, Kagome was in Kurama's arms, who was now kneeling, unconscious. Shippo was standing by him, looking at the two teens in worry.

"What happened to Kagome-san!" Rang throughout the small clearing, as a girl with green eyes with red tipped, waist length, brown hair jumped from a nearby tree and rushed to Kurama's side. Noone except Shippo and Sango seemed to recognize her, and they joined her and started telling her, "One at a time, please! Shippo you start."

KagomekilledKikyoKurenokuro-san!Andnowshehasherfullsoul!" As the girl's eye twitched, she looked at Sango.

"Translation please, Sango-san."

"Well. . .Kagome killed Kikyo, and now she has her full soul." The demon exterminator looked slightly confused as she looked at the still blabbering Shippo.

"So that's it!" Looking at Kurama, who glared at her, she smiled sweetly and spoke softly to placate him, "I'm Kurenokuro Kenbu Aozora, a good friend of Kagome's and the shrine maiden for the Higurashi Shrine. I expected this would happen when she told me about Kikyo, so all that really needs to be done, is time for her to become readjusted to having her full soul again. Nothing to worry about. Are you Kurama? Right now you look more like the greatest theif Youko Kurama." This seemed to calm Youko, and he relinquished the hold he had over their combined actions, and physical appearance.

"Yes, I'm Kurama." The hold he had on the girl in his arms lessened, and the strange one just smiled knowingly.

"Kurama?" The weak voice emanated from the teen who had just done the greatest thing she would probably ever do besides kill Naraku, or complete the _Shikon no Tama_.

"KAGOME!" Wincing, everyone with demon hearing covered their ears as the girls yelled and jumped onto Kagome, who had sat up and allowed Kurama to back off.

All except Kurenokurowho went to Yusuke, handed him the envelope, dropped the bag of supplies by the big yellow back-pack, and walked to the pile of ashes. Kneeling down by it, she didn't seem startled when Hiei spoke to her.

"Who are you, and what do you want." She stood up and pleasently smiled at him, hiding all emotions in her eyes as she answered.

"I am who I say I am. Kurenokuro Kenbu Aozora, shrine maiden and friend of the Higurashi family. And what I want, is the best for Sango, Kagome, and Shippo Hiei-san." Ignoring the schocked look on his face as Kagome walked up, she smiled.

"Kuroi-kun! What are you doing here?" A grin accompanied the blush(probably because Kurama was right behind her, a worried look on his face).

"Yukina-san had a message to give to Yusuke-san from Genkai-sama. And Higurashi-san had me bring some supplies, and Souta-san says hi, and to tell Sango and Shippo to come home with you soon," looking back at the pile of ashes Kurenokuro asked a question in puzzlement, "Did you really kill her?"

"No Kuroi-kun," Kagome replied in amusement, "I sent the souls she had killed back to where they rightfully belonged, thats all."

"And retrieved the other half of yours, I see." She chuckled in response to the others amusement. But as soon as her savior looked more serious, she couldn't help but allow her face to follow the same motions.

"Have you told him?" A small smile instantly took up residence.

"Kagome-san, we've been over this so many times. I'm not going to tell him. It's too dangerous for the both of them."

Sighing, she responded, "Well, all right Kuroi-kun, if that's what you really want. And I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything Kagome-san, after what you did for me, I would do anything."

"Take Kikyo's remains and give some to Keade-san, and take the rest home, for a shrine to her."

"That sounds reasonable." As Kurenokuro moved to collect the ashes, Kurama and Hiei shot Kagome very curious looks, demanding answers. Shaking her head in the negative, she indicated that she would tell them later. Walking off, the two teens left the two demons in peace. After several minutes, Kurenokuro stood up and faced the Kooromie, "You need to tell her, she's starting to figure it out, and she hurts alot already. Don't put her through much more pain." Turning, she once again ignored the look of shock and surprise in his eyes.

"Leaving already Kuroi?" Shippo tugged at the hem of her kimono, and she smiled down at him.

"Yes Shippo-kun, I'm leaving already. But you'll be back soon, and we can play again, okay?" Shippo nodded happily and ran off, leaving her to say farewell to Kagome and Sango before jumping into the tree and leaving.

Kurenokuro dropped the ashes off at Keade's hut, and jumped back through the well, her thoughts on the relationship between Yukina and Hiei. She was happy to be able to give good news to Kagome's mom, grandpa, and brother.

Yusuke tore open the envelope from Genkai and read through the message before swearing rather violently. "The old hag reminded me to train! Like she needed to do that! Oh, and Kuwabara, Yukina says hi. DAMN OLD MOTHERFUCKING OLD BITCH!"

Once again without meaning to words slipped out of Kagome's mouth, "YUSUKE! How DARE you talk like that around Shippo! SIT!" As he once again slammed into the earth beneath him, Sango stared in shock, and Kagome seemed greatly confused. Keiko instantly spoke up about her boyfriends current predicament.

"Kagome-chan? Why and how did that happen?" Noone besides her, Botan and Kurama seemed to ask, while Hiei snickered, Yusuke taught the ground some new words, and Kuwabara outright rolled on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"To tell you the truth Keiko-chan, I would like to know myself, the only person I've ever been able to do that to would be Inuyasha, and he isn't alive anymore." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he was reincarnated and the rosary around his neck stayed with him?" It was put out as a question made by Botan and Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe, but right now, lets get going. Sango, Shippo, Yusuke and Keiko on Kirara, Kuwabara on the oar with Botan. Hiei and Kurama can keep up on the ground. And I have developed my own way of travel. So, are we all ready?"

"Why didn't you do that earlier Kagome?" The red head couldn't help but ask.

"It was lunch time. So is everyone ready?" As everyone took up their positions, Sango stepped up beside Kagome.

"I'll ride with you Kagome, I want to talk to you about something." As the younger girl nodded, a small cloud of miko powers formed a cloud under their feet and they were lifted into the air, and Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Let's go everyone!" Kagome held Shippo protectively to her chest as they set off towards the west.

-san,-samahonorific, means respect when added to a name essentially.

-chan,-kunmore like terms of endearment then anything else.

Midnight: DONE WITH THIS CHAPPI! See? no major cliffhanger! sry it took so long, some really big stuff came up. Like school.

Akliko: She has a 350 word essay due in spanish on the Aztecs, Incans, or Mayans due in 22 school days, geometry takes up a lot of her at home time, and so does English and Health.

Alys: Stop giving the girl excuses!

Midnight: Well...now for those explanations...

Kagome gave the shrine maiden a few Shikon shards so if something came up, Kuroi could get her. And so that Naraku would be unable to complete the jewel if she failed. If not for 500 years at least.

My theory is that since Kikyo is only a clay pot, and has to steal souls, is that since Kagome's soul still lingers in the original body, the half that Kikyo has cannot move on unless it has the whole thing. So that even if Kagome died, and the whole soul was completed, it would eventually fade from Kikyo, like any normal soul that she had stolen. Now do you understand? in lamest terms, now that kikyo is a clay pot, Kagome's soul is a normal soul that she had stolen.

Everyone else: .

Midnight: eh...opps?

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
